Vampiros
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Se trata de un mundo donde existen los vampiros como tambien algunos que los cazan ¿Que tiene que ver Kanon? ¿Que papel tendra Saga? ¿A quien debes apoyar? ¿Quienes son los buenos y quienes son los malos? Descubranlo mientras va avanzando la historia
1. Chapter 1

K: Hola acá le traigo otro fics sé que no he terminado los otros pero he estado muy ocupada y a cada rato se me inventan otras historias más pero le prometo que en algunas semanas los actualizo

* * *

Era una noche de luna, específicamente en un bosque se ve a dos siluetas corriendo, la primera de ellas llevaba 2 bultos y si ponías más atención se podían ver 5 siluetas persiguiéndoles desde una alejada distancia.

Andrea creo que será mejor que nos separemos- dijo la primera silueta, tu llevas a los niños porque si me atrapan los matan en cambio a ti por ser humana primero te harán preguntas y no les harán daño a los niños

Pero tu estarías en peligro además quien me asegura de que me pregunten antes de actuar- le dijo en un tono nervioso

Mi querida Andrea hazle honor a tu nombre y se valiente, además tengo un plan para que crean que eres la víctima- terminando de decir eso les dio a los niños y se puso en una posición que parecía que la quería atacar y justo eso vieron los cazadores así que le dispararon, pero él lo esquivo y salió corriendo.

Ustedes tres persíganlo- dijo uno que parecía ser el líder- ¿Esta bien señorita?

Si- dijo Andrea triste por lo que le podía pasar a su amado

Mmmmm Le puedo preguntar ¿qué quería ese tipo?- le dijo el líder

No lo sé- pero al instante de decir eso las criatura comenzaron a llorar y el cazador se dio cuenta recién de los bebes

Con que no lo sabes- lo dijo en un tono sarcástico y frunció el ceño- de seguro eres una de esas mujeres que sacrifican a sus hijos a cambio de su seguridad- acuso

No, yo nunca haría- pero no termino de decir porque sintió como le habían clavado un cuchillo y todo se volvía negro.

¿Qué hacemos con los bebes?- pregunto un soldado a su líder

Hay que llevarlos a la base, presiento que serán los pupilos de Géminis- dijo y se marcharon

**14 años después**

Saga dime como se divide los cazadores- dijo un hombre y al frente suyo sentados en carpetas estaban dos niños iguales pero a la vez diferente, el cuarto era uno sin ventanas y solo una puerta además que estas tres personas- y como se eligen los lideres

Se dividen en 12 por signos zodiacales o características de un signo en caso de que no se sepa la fecha de su nacimiento; además que los líderes son elegidos desde que nacen porque estos tiene algo que les hace diferente a los demás

Muy bien Saga- le dijo el maestro- Kanon debes decirme cuantos lideres tenemos

Zzzz...Zzz...Zzz- Kanon estaba con su cabeza y manos en la carpeta tranquilamente dormido

KANON- grito el maestro

¡Soy Saga!- dijo como reflejo el niño, cuando abrió los ojos vio cómo su hermano lo miraba con una mirada asesina y a su maestro que tenía una cara enojada

Lo dejare pasar por esta vez- dijo el maestro, para el miedo de Kanon pues el sabía que cada vez que "pasaba" sus errores la tarea que le dejaría sería una muy riesgosa- dime cuantos lideren son en total en los cazadores

Son 14- dijo el niño muy confiado de su respuesta

Esta mal Kanon son 13 de ¿Dónde sacas 14?- le dijo el maestro

Pues hay un líder de Aries; 1 de Tauro; 2 de Géminis- Kanon no pudo continuar porque su maestro lo interrumpió

Solo hay un líder en Géminis- dijo- que siempre es el mayor de dos gemelos

Pero usted dijo...- fue interrumpido otra vez por su maestro

Yo dije que los dos se van a entrenar como líderes, pero que Saga va a ocupar el lugar del líder- dijo el maestro

Entonces ¿para qué me entrenas?- dijo Kanon aunque el ya sabía la respuesta

Porque siempre los segundos gemelos ha sido la sombra, no se les reconoce como líderes solo son sombras, no son nadie- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa que se podía confundir como maniática

Kanon se paró lo vio con ojos enfurecidos y desapareció; era una rara habilidad con que había nacido pero el maestro lo atribuyo a que había nacido para ser la sombra de Saga.

Mejor voy a buscarlo- dijo Saga y salió corriendo a donde pensaba que estaría su hermano.

**En el bosque**

Kanon se encontraba golpeando un árbol hasta que sintió la presencia de Saga. En verdad lo que dijo el maestro fue la gota que derramo el vaso desde hace tiempo sentía que no pertenecía ahí, que él no había nacido para ser cazador.

Saga sé que estas ahí sal de una vez- le dijo tratando de sonar frio

Kanon ¿Qué pasa? Sé que lo que te dijo el maestro no es lo que te tiene tan enojado, desde hace días estos así- dijo Saga con una voz seria

¿Sabes lo que pasa Saga? Es que he abierto los ojos he decidido que no quiero cazar vampiros, no todos son malos y no quiero cazar a inocentes que pagan por los malos- dijo Kanon y los ojos de Saga se abrieron más de lo normal

Pero... ¿qué tratas de decir Kanon?- dijo Saga tratando de mantener su voz segura

Creo que está más claro que el agua Saga- dijo Kanon - he decidido dejar los cazadores- Saga paso de la sorpresa a una mirada de aborrecimiento

Ya veo -susurro Saga- así que quieres unirte a ellos- Kanon le miro raro

Saga no es lo que piensas yo...- pero no pudo terminar porque sintió que Saga lo había golpeado en un punto fijo y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue unos barrotes; ,miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cueva que tenía algunos huesos y que estaba cerrado con barrotes, vio a su gemelo parado al frente suyo al otro lado.

Saga ¿Que hago aquí?- le pregunto

Kanon como te has vuelto un traidor para los cazadores este es el lugar que te corresponde, a ver si los "buenos vampiros" te salvan- después de que Saga dijo eso otra vez todo se volvió negro para él.

Cuando despertó Kanon sintió la presencia de alguien más pero no parecía humana.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Kanon con una voz fría

Sabes la mayoría de personas cuando me ven no me dicen ¿Quién eres? Mayormente me dicen ¿que eres?- dijo la persona que ahora estaba atrás de Kanon

Definitivamente no eres humano- dijo Kanon

Eso creo que es obvio- dijo el sujeto

Entonces eres...- comenzó Kanon

Un vampiro- termino el sujeto y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

* * *

Espero que les gustara y hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

K: Bueno acá les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Kanon sintió miedo ¿Que le podría hacer ese vampiro? Algo quería sin dudas pero entonces porque sentía un cariño de familia hacia él. El vampiro le sonrió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y encontrara es idea divertida.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Kanon tratando de que su voz suene normal

¿Esa es la forma de hablar con quién te ha salvado?- dijo el vampiro y Kanon frunció el ceño recordando al culpable que le encerró

No creo que me haigas salvado solo porque se te dio la gana- dijo Kanon que en ese momento estaba llorando para sus adentros no solo por lo que podría pasarle sino que también lloraba por lo que le hizo su gemelo

Uffff.. creo que no te lo puedo ocultar por siempre así que creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora- dijo el vampiro- Me llamo Ricardo y pues bueno soy el vampiro que ...pues... bueno ...veras estabas muy lastimado y la única forma de salvarte era convirtiéndote en vampiro y también soy tu hermano mayor

Kanon creía que el tal "Ricardo" le estaba tomando el pelo de tonto primero le dice que ahora es un vampiro y después que es su hermano eso no tenía lógica porque él era humano o es y que le diga que es su hermano siendo un vampiro. Pero si lo pensaba bien tendría un poco de sentido... pero no. De seguro estaba soñando esto .

Te estoy diciendo la verdad soy tu hermano mayor y si te has convertido en vampiro- dijo un tanto exasperado Ricardo y con algo de dolor al verse olvidado por su hermano a quien iba a visitar a escondidas

Suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad- comenzó Kanon- entonces ¿Cómo explicaras como nací ?

Eso es complicado y no estoy calificado para decirlo- Kanon levanto una ceja- bueno está bien pero tendré que explicarte desde un inicio cuando un vampiro ama mucho mucho a una vampiresa y ya están casados pues... bueno.. ellos...

¡No me refería de eso!- grito Kanon con las mejillas sonrojadas- me refería a que ¿Por qué era humano si tu no lo eres?

A era eso- dijo Ricardo aliviado- bueno eso sería más complicado pero para resumirlo técnicamente nuestro papa era un vampiro y... ehhh mejor respóndeme ¿Que hacías ahí?

Bueno veras- comenzó Kanon- Saga me encerró porque yo quería dejar a los cazadores porque no quería ser solo una sombra y ... espera un momento ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto? y ¿ Dónde estoy?

Ves la confianza que me tienes demuestra que eres mi hermano y bueno estamos en mi casa- dijo Ricardo

Si técnicamente soy tu hermano entonces Saga también sería una parte vampiro- dijo Kanon y Ricardo hizo una mueca

El salió más "humano" además parece que ya eligió a los cazadores; como para hacerle eso a su propio hermano- dijo Ricardo un poco enojado pero tuvo que tranquilizarse el sabía que el que más sufría era Kanon- ven Kanon te enseñare tu habitación

Ehhh Ricardo supuestamente no tendría que volverme loco hasta tomar un poco de sangre - dijo Kanon con duda pero Ricardo solo se limitó a reír como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste

¿En serio eso es lo que les enseñan?- después de un rato se calmó- no eso no es completamente verdad hay algunas ocasiones que sucede eso pero no son frecuentes raramente esas ocasiones los vampiros son encontrados por los cazadores, solamente te va a dar hambre una vez por día excepto si te lastimas gravemente; además que tenemos un contrato con un hospital que nos da algunas bolsas de sangre por un poco de dinero cada año

Ohhh bueno- Kanon vio que habían llegado a una habitación - creo que mejor voy a dormir

Claro - dijo Ricardo con una sonrisa- ah y si te lo preguntas no nos lastima la luz del sol solo nos vuelve un poco débiles y si necesitamos dormir solamente que menos que los seres humanos- dijo y se fue

Kanon entro a la habitación y se echó a la cama estaba cansado muchas emociones por un día.

**Con Saga**

Después de encerrar a Kanon, Saga se encerró en su habitación, la culpa no lo abandonaba como podía haberle hecho eso a su propio hermano; sus amigos habían ido a su habitación a preguntarle que le pasaba y el solo se limitaba a contestar que había perdido a su sombra .

Saga todavía no encontraba la repuesta de por qué había hecho eso, aunque una parte se su mente le decía que tenía miedo de que Kanon se vaya y lo dejara solo la otra parte de su mente le decía que con eso solo había logrado alejarlo más de él. La culpa lo estaba volviendo loco así que luchando contra su orgullo salió y fue donde había dejado a Kanon, cuando llego solo vio sangre desparramada y señales de lucha, no estaba Kanon; Saga lloro en silencio y maldijo a los vampiros les hecho toda la culpa a ellos era mejor que echarse la culpa de la muerte de su hermano y se juró que no dejaría a ninguno vivo. Después de que Saga saco todo su odio se fue corriendo a su habitación ya era muy tarde y era peligroso en esos momentos deseaba tener las habilidades de su gemelo fallecido.

Cuando llego a su habitación Saga se preguntó cómo le iba a decir a su maestro aunque conociéndole estaría feliz; Saga pensó de que su maestro era el que quería alejarlo de Kanon y que su maestro era el culpable junto a los vampiros. Saga se prometió ya no ser el de antes.

**Con Ricardo**

Ricardo estaba en su sala de cine; estaba feliz de que su hermano había vuelto a él junto a su prometida iban a hacer que Kanon se sienta en casa el único problema era avisarle a Kanon que tanto Kanon como el estaban comprometidos; cuando Ricardo se enteró no le cayó muy bien pero lo termino aceptando pero Ricardo no creía que Kanon lo iba a tomar con madurez recién había cumplido 15 años en su vida mortal y apenas un día como vampiro.

Ricardo se recordó las preguntas de Kanon eso le hizo sacar una risa verdadera que hace tiempo no tenía; por otro lado estaba Saga solo ese nombre le hizo ponerse serio de nuevo el no creía que Saga iba a aceptar que llevaba un cuarto de vampiro en su sangre, si con tan solo encerrar a su hermano porque este no quería cazar vampiros no era prueba suficiente.

Ricardo todavía recordaba cómo era la mama de los gemelos; solo la había visto una vez pero se notaba que era feliz con su padre; aunque algo no dejaba de incomodarle acerca de esa mujer se notaba que amaba a su padre pero su mirada era antigua como si hubiese visto muchas cosas y hubiese sabido más de lo que quería saber. Lo único que sabía de ella era por lo que su padre le conto y la vez que hablaron aun recordaba esa conversación que tuvo con ella la única vez que la vio fue una de las conversaciones más raras que tuvo.

Ricardo detuvo su meditación porque escucho un ruido arriba, fue a investigar sabía que ese ruido no lo había causado Kanon; cuando Ricardo entro a la habitación se sorprendió al ver a alguien que no esperaba ver nunca más.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ricardo con voz fría

Acaso ¿ No me extrañaste Ricardo? - dijo la voz de un hombre que aparentaba 35 años pero tenía más- o es acaso que así tratas a tu mejor amigo

Tú ya no eres mi mejor amigo - dijo Ricardo- desde que le hiciste eso a mi padre y a Kanon ya no lo eres

Así me pagas después de haberte reunido con tu hermano- dijo con burlo el sujeto- bueno no he venido para eso solo venia avisarte que dentro de 2 años los vampiros le declararan la guerra a los cazadores, te hubieras enterado de esta decisión si hubieses venido a la reunión

Maldito hiciste todo esto para que o no pueda asistir a la reunión y que tu votes por mí- dijo Ricardo con furia

Que bien me conoces Ricardo- dijo el joven con burla- pero yo si fuera tú me estaría preocupando por tu hermanito ya que este ahora es un vampiro y también por el otro ya que es un cazador- dijo y se fue

Maldito Dardo obviamente le haces honor a tu nombre - maldijo Ricardo todo se había complicado para el - tendré que pensar como decírselo a Kanon y hacer que Saga no resulte lastimado

* * *

K: Bueno disculpen por tardar en actualizar es que estoy en épocas de exámenes.

Bueno gracias por comentar y/o leer espero que les gustase y saludos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

K: ¡Hola! aquí les traigo otro capítulo, perdonen por tardar de verdad no tengo excusa pero bueno aquí esta

Pao de Piscis : Gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo este fic

* * *

**Flash Back**

Se veían a dos jóvenes corriendo uno era más bajo que el otro, cuando de pronto el joven más bajo paro su corrido, el otro al no ver a su hermano correr también paro.

\- Shun debemos seguir o sino nos alcanzaran- dijo el muchacho de cabellos azules

\- Lo siento Ikki- dijo Shun cuando su hermano iba a preguntar por qué sintió un golpe especifico en una parte de su cuerpo que le hizo perder la conciencia- no puedo permitir que te atrapen aun si eso significa que yo tenga que unirme a ellos- al termino de decir eso escondió el cuerpo de Ikki para que no lo encontraran Shun sabía que no los estaban persiguiendo solo lo perseguían a él y no a Ikki, el no quería que su hermano esté en peligro sabía que cuando despertara se iba a amargar pero al menos seria libre- espero que no me odies Ikki- susurro

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo uno de sus perseguidores

\- Pero si es el menor- dijo otro burlón

\- Nos has traído muchos problemas muchacho y ahora te lo vamos a hacer pagar- dijo el que parecía el lider y se lanzaron encima de el

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡ ¡Shun !- grito alguien

\- Lo siento ¿Qué decías?- dijo Shun

\- El señor Hades dice que te alistes que dentro de un rato va a venir el líder de la casa noble de Dragón Marino con su hermano- dijo Pandora y se fue

\- Ikki espero que estés bien- dijo Shun antes de irse a cambiar para recibir a los invitados

**Con Kanon**

Kanon sentía que Ricardo estaba nervioso y ocultaba algo. Ricardo le había dicho a Kanon que se iban a reunir con uno de los reyes de los clanes de vampiros el Rey Hades con su esposa Perséfone y su hijo adoptado Shun.

\- ¿ Estás listo Kanon?- dijo Ricardo al otro lado de la puerta

\- Ya voy- dijo Kanon y salió

\- Bueno vámonos algunas cosas que debes saber es que debes ser muy educado ¿ Esta bien?- dijo Ricardo

\- Bien- dijo Kanon a regañadientes. Y así se fueron al castillo de Hades. Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue un hermoso jardín y un tenebroso castillo. Ricardo estaba pensando la verdadera razón por la que había llevado a Kanon ahí. Hades, Perséfone y el habían acordado decirles sobre la guerra a Shun y Kanon sobre la guerra lo que los tres sabían que estos no lo tomarían muy bien y peor iban a tomar la posición en la guerra que les toca, ellos se habían enterado gracias al consejo lo que estaban planeando el consejo para la guerra y no era nada bueno para los jóvenes ni sus hermanos de estos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Ricardo toco el timbre y a los 3 minutos la puerta fue abierta por el mismo rey Hades.

\- Pasen por favor- dijo Hades no sin antes dedicarle una mira de complicidad a Ricardo que Kanon noto fácilmente no por nada había entrenado para se líder o la sombra de Géminis como preferían llamarlo

\- Gracias Señor- dijo Kanon y entraron

\- Déjenme presentarles a mi familia- dijo Hades- esta es mi hermana Pandora- dijo señalando a una chica de cabello morado- este es mi hijo Shun- señalo al chico de cabello verde- mi esposa Perséfone y yo soy Hades rey del inframundo

\- Mucho gusto en conocerles mi nombre es Kanon- dijo Kanon sentándose en un sofá como Shun

\- Bueno niños tenemos que contarle algo- dio Hades

\- ¡Hades!- grito Perséfone- acordamos que no le diríamos hasta después de cenar

-¿Decirnos que?- preguntaron Kanon y Shun a la vez

\- Niños olvídense lo que dijo Hades no es nada- dijo Perséfone

\- Perséfone creo que es mejor decirles ahora- dijo Ricardo

\- Pero..

\- Niños lo que sucede es que por falta de unos votos en contra el consejo ha declarado que en dos años le declararemos la guerra a los cazadores- dijo Hades- ya lo dije

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Shun y Kanon después de unos minutos- ¿ Por qué?

\- Niños lo que pasa es que este tema se ha estado postergando desde hace siglos pero esta vez gano los votos a favor- dijo Perséfone- ustedes también están obligados a participar

\- Los dejamos solos un rato - dijo Ricardo y Hades junto a Perséfone se marcharon hacia la cocina

\- ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?- dijo Kanon- no puedo lastimar a mi hermano pero ahora...

\- Yo tampoco quiero lastimar a mi hermano pero hemos elegido este camino hay que seguirlo hasta el final- dijo Shun con voz segura él sabía que no iba a ser el único que sufriría porque la cuarta parte de los guerreros del rey Hades estuvieron de una u otra forma relacionados con los cazadores de una buena forma

\- Tienes razón si tenemos que hacer esto lo haremos al final de todo nosotros ya no estamos vivos- dijo Kanon en un susurro- ¡Ricardo!- llamo, al instante apareció Ricardo - quisiera saber qué lugar tenemos en esta guerra- él no era tonto sabía que en cada guerra había grupos por ejemplo el que lo sanaba, el que hacia los planes, etc. Lo que el quería saber era si participaría de forma directa o seria el que haga los planes

\- Pues ustedes serán...

* * *

K: Disculpen por lo corto del capítulo prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Espero que les gustara. Saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


	4. Chapter 4

K: ¡Hola! Si sé que lo deje abandonados y ¡lo siento mucho! este capítulo me costó mucho aunque les digo un secreto para haces este fic me inspire en el opening de vampire knight si sé que no tiene nada que ver pero de verdad estaba escuchando la canción y ya tenía la historia resumida en verdad invente dos historias de esa canción pero el otro lo hare cuando termine esta. ¡Entonces sin más preámbulos el fic!

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

-Pues verán-dijo Ricardo pareciendo muy incómodo- Shun va a ser un "sanador" y pues Kanon todavía no se ha decidido tu destino

\- Pero ¿qué opciones hay?- dijo Kanon preocupado

-Pues están decidiendo si serás un cazador, asesino o guardián - murmuro Ricardo- aunque creo que también te quieren como espía

-¿Cazador?- pregunto Kanon

\- Es quien caza la comida- respondió Shun- se encarga de capturar humanos o convertirlos

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Kanon y al instante aparecieron Hades, Pandora y Perséfone

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Perséfone

-Solo le decía a Kanon cuáles son las opciones que están preparando para el - respondió Ricardo

\- ¿Ya le dijeron sobre su novia?- dijo Hades

\- Yo no tengo una novia- dijo Kanon confundido, olvidando el tema anterior

-¡Hades! Recién se lo iba a decir mañana- dijo Ricardo

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Kanon aunque ya se hacía una idea

\- A cada nuevo vampiro adoptado o convertido por un clan importante se le compromete a matrimonio- dijo Shun recordando sus lecciones de protocolo

\- Ricardo- dijo Kanon con una voz peligrosa algo sorprendente para alguien de su edad- ¿Se te olvido decirme algo más?

\- Pues es probable que los vampiros de nuestro clan puedan saber algo sobre tus habilidades y planea que seas el que ocupe el lugar que nuestro padre dejo- dijo Ricardo y al ver la mirada que Kanon le estaba enviando agrego- pero miren que hora es me tengo que ir al banco, Kanon te quedaras esta semana en la casa de Hades ¡Adiós!- y tras decir eso Ricardo se fue corriendo.

-¡Ricardo!- grito Kanon importándole poco que tenía que ser educado

\- No te preocupes Kanon, Shun y tú van a recibir clases de etiqueta y protocolo con Pandora- dijo Perséfone saliendo de la casa con su marido

**En el cuartel de cazadores**

\- Saga has estado actuando raro ¿Que ha pasado?- dijo el maestro de Saga

\- Nada maestro solo estoy cansado que esos vampiros sigan caminando por este mundo- dijo Saga y al parecer fue una repuesta correcta ya que su maestro sonrió

-No te preocupes Saga en dos años el consejo de cazadores han decidido declarar la guerra oficial a los vampiros lástima que tendremos que esperar dos años para por fin erradicar a todos esos monstruos

\- Y tú vas a ser erradicado al igual que ellos- susurro Saga

-¿Has dicho algo Saga?- dijo el líder de Géminis

\- Que no puedo esperar para erradicarlos- dijo Saga con una sonrisa

\- Y después podemos matar a tu sombra y no habrá mas maldad en la tierra- y tras decir eso el líder del escuadrón Géminis se alejo

\- El único que va a morir aparte de los vampiros será usted- dijo Saga mientras aparecía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y se fue a su habitación. Nadie se había dado cuenta que había alguien observándoles desde la esquina

\- ¿Que te ha sucedido Saga?- murmuro Ricardo para sí mismo observando como Saga entraba a su habitación- pensé que la maldición de géminis habría terminado si Kanon se volvía el líder de la noble casa del Dragón Marino, al parecer me equivoque- y tras decir eso salió del cuartel sin ser notado por nadie, y se dirigió al consejo del clan.

\- Bienvenido Ricardo- dijo uno de los consejeros- hemos decidido aceptar tu renuncia y poner a tu hermano como líder además el consejo ha decidido que papel jugara tu hermano en esta guerra

\- Pero ahora que es el líder ¿No debería quedarse en la casa principal y desde ahí guiar a nuestro ejército?- dijo Ricardo esperando a que aceptaran

-Tu hermano todavía es joven y sin experiencia, los demás vampiros no lo respetarían lo suficiente o le darían su lealtad es por eso que es necesario que tu hermano participe físicamente de esta guerra y se gane el respeto del clan - Dijo uno de los consejeros más antiguo

\- Lo entiendo- dijo Ricardo resignado

-Y es por eso que hemos decidido que tu hermano será...

* * *

K: Bueno aquí se termina. Fue muy difícil para mí escribir este capítulo, comencé a escribirlo en Octubre y termine ayer. Sí que me retrase mucho. Y ha pedido de mi amiga que se inició en fanfiction les recomiendo leer Un viaje al pasado por Anri15.

Bueno saludos y bendiciones.

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
